The Ordeal of Kings
by seabiscuit0810
Summary: This is the story of Jon's ordeal to become king. Just a short oneshot, but it's just a random idea that got stuck in my head.


**A/N Okay, I know I have, like, 5 stories that need to be finished (not all of them are Tamora Pierce.) But I was re-reading Lioness Rampant for the millionth time because it's summer and there is nothing else to do, since the new book I bought...well, that's a funny story. I bought a new book, got to page 82, and looked at the next page. It was page 107. The book was missing 30 odd pages, which kind of sucked really badly, since I can't go get another copy for a week since my parents are out of town, and I can't drive yet...anyway So I came up with this one-shot. It's supposed to be sort of what Jon sees during the Ordeal of Kings. Just the response to a rabid plot-pig (yes, I have plot-pigs, not plot-bunnies.) So, here we go:**

**Disclaimer: None belongs to me. All characters are Tamora Pierce's. The italics at the beginning and end of story? Yep, those are hers too. The idea for the story is mine though...**

_When the first rays of sun slid through the high windows of the chapel, the priests came. Jonathan rose to go with them, still in a trance. Gently they conveyed him to the Chamber and ushered him inside._

Bang. The door closed, then all was silent. Jonathan turned around, surveying the Chamber apprehensively. He'd already been in here once before, and the experience hadn't exactly been pleasant. A noise sounded in one corner, and he whipped around, stopping short when he saw Alanna stumble out of the corner, dragging a beaten Thayet with her.

"I'm so sorry Jon" Alanna said, panting a little. She deposited Thayet at his feet, then stood up and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Suddenly, Alanna stiffened. Jon steadied her as she faltered. Her dead weight leaned on him, and then he saw her back. An arrow stuck out of it. She slippedto the ground next to Thayet. Tears slid down the future king's cheeks. The only two women he'd ever loved, dead. But wait, this was just the Chamber, wasn't it? Alanna and Thayet would be waiting once he got out of here.

Thayet and Alanna's bodies vanished, leaving no trace that they'd ever existed. Another noise caught his attention, and the Ysandir appeared in front of him, laughing evilly.

"Well, boy…you thought you would be free of us? We knew this day would come…so we waited. Now you don't have the Burning-Brightly One to save you. She was just a girl, after all. How did she protect you? You're so weak, you needed a girl to protect you" one of the Ysandir taunted. He descended upon Jon, and began punching him. Jon rolled out of the way, blocking one blow and getting hit with another. If he didn't stop them soon, he'd be killed during the Ordeal. Where would that leave the kingdom? Roger as king? He'd demolish the realm within a month. Resolve tightened his mind, and he began responding to the blows with blows of his own. Jon kept off the Ysandir for a few minutes, then they abruptly disappeared. He sat up, and looked around, on the defensive mode after the last attack. Blinking once, the scene changed right before Jonathan's eyes.

He was in a room, surrounded by wailing people, and priests of the Black God. His skin felt like paper burning in a fire, he was so hot. Jon descended into himself, trying to hide from the madness around him. Suddenly, a voice called to him, a voice like hounds.

"Jon! Jon, please come back…please!" Now it sort of sounded like Alanna, but like a full grown Alanna. He wanted to follow, but he couldn't. The Black God pulled him closer, and Alanna with him. Jon ran out of energy, and remembered what Alanna had said all those years ago, about when she got Lightning. _I survived because I stopped fighting._

Jon went still. The dream Alanna faded, as did the Black God, and the sickroom. He was alone in the Chamber once more. The door opened, and a Mithran priest walked into the Chamber, then led Jon. Just beyond the door, he collapsed, and Alanna caught him, just as he'd caught her after her Ordeal.

_He smiled at her, murmuring, "Not bad-if you like ordeals."_

**I'd really like reviews, as they make me happy. Very happy. So happy that I might review the stories of whoever reviews any of my stories...so review! I appreciate constructive criticism, but don't be rude about it. So, please review!**


End file.
